


Dean's bad side out to play

by Lokis_Mischef79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_Mischef79/pseuds/Lokis_Mischef79
Summary: Dean finds out while being possessed that Sam is in trouble here's the events that follow.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Dean has been possessed by Micheal for a few weeks when Micheal hears that Sam has been taken. Micheal and Dean work together to find out what happened and why and old enemy is out for blood now of all times.**

**Set after the Season 13 finale but before Seaon 14 so diverts from Canon from there. Season 14 and 15 arent included.**

**This idea for a story came to me and wouldn't leave me alone. So please read and review. Updates will be slow.**

**PLEASE READ THE TAGS ABOVE FOR INDICATION OF THIS STORIES BACKGROUND.**

* * *

Dean had no idea how long he had been drowning when he heard Sam's name mentioned coming from someone reporting to Micheal.

Micheal tried to stay on top of anything Winchester related so it doesn't hurt his operation. Hearing that Sam was in trouble he felt Dean stirring in his mind but quickly set him back into the quiet of his mind once more.

Micheal flew to where Sam was being held by hunters that were after him, and trying to use Sam to get to him.

Micheal knew that he shouldn't get involved with anything Winchester related but he knew that Dean would be worried about Sam if he ever let him go.

Sam was tied to a pole in the middle of the room with two hunters standing in front of him, Micheal sensed two more hunters in the vicinity with a third a few blocks away doing a perimeter check.

Micheal reluctantly dug into Dean's mind to figure out the best way to get Sam out of the tight spot that he was in.

Micheal took care of the Hunter running the perimeter check before her took care of the two hunters in the vicinity of the others, the two hunters that were standing in the room with Sam didn't notice anything.

Sam himself looked more alert than he was when Micheal first appeared so it seemed that someone was paying attention to what was happening. Micheal had a feeling that Sam's awareness was due to how in tune with either Dean or an Archangel's Grace.

Sam looked straight at Micheal but making it look as if he was staring at nothing in particular, he saw Micheal up in the rafters near the top of the building and just knew that he would be safe, Micheal wouldn't want Sam dead because then he would have a harder time controlling Dean.

The two hunters finally cordoned on to something going on when they couldn't raise their fellow hunters on the radio. Micheal knew he had to be smart right now and not do anything stupid, so he let Dean come out of the water for a few minutes to hear what he would do.

Dean upon seeing the situation that Sam was in took control back from Micheal and swung down quietly without the hunters hearing him. Dean snuck up very quietly as he pulled a knife from thin air and slit the hunters throat from behind. The second Hunter in the room knew something was up when he saw his buddy go down and Dean Winchester standing where he just was.

"Why is my brother tied up and looking like he came out on the wrong end of a fight?" Dean growled.

"Dean, it wasn't me that did it. I'm just watching him. I wanted nothing to do with this when I learned that it was your brother." The other Hunter pleaded shaking from head to toe. "I heard what happens if you go after Sam Winchester, and I wanted non part in this. Please just let me go."

"Who was it then?" Dan growled again as he walked over to where Sam was tied up.

"All I know is one name Walt." The Hunter said as he tried staying in Dean's eyeline.

"Walt, that's it I'm gonna kill him Sammy." Dean softly whispered to Sam as he cut the last of the ropes. "I've let him live this long but he won't be alive much longer."

"Okay here's what is going to happen! You get to live but one foot in the direction of Sammy here and you find out just why people learned to not put Sam in their crosshairs. I spent a long time honing skills that can keep you or anyone alive for weeks before your body gives out." Dean said calmly.

"I want you to spread around to all your Hunter buddies that Walt has a price on his head and that the one who brings him to me has a Dean Winchester pass, basically meaning if they are on my shitlist for any reason they are now off it. As long as he's alive when I get him" Dean said as he checked Sam for any broken bones.

Sam whimpered as Dean ran his hands over a fractured rib. The other Hunter in the room froze on the spot unsure what to do because he knew that his days were numbered. Because if Dean Winchester was on your arse and had seen your face he would not let his fears get between him and his prey.

"Oh and Josh, You're on the very edge of that list." Dean sang out as he heaved Sam up and carried him out of the building.

* * *

**How's that for a tease of things to come. Walt is in very big trouble when Dean gets hold of him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go with the next chapter. It's a little shorter then what I wanted. Not much in here. I'm not good with dialogue but I gave it a go.**

* * *

Micheal let Dean control everything while Sam was sitting out cold in the stolen car as Dean had no idea where Sam would have left his car. Dean could feel his awareness for all things Supernatural had increased with the presence of Micheal he could also feel Micheal just circling on the edge of his mind giving him time with his brother.

Dean drove to a motel a few towns away from where he found Sam then tried to get his thoughts in order. He had no idea what was happening because the last time he saw Sam before tonight was in the church just after he stabbed Lucifer.

Dean rifled through his unconscious brother pockets but didn't find anything but his car keys. Sam must have used the spell to keep them hidden from anybody looking for them.

Dean did a more thorough check of Sam's body while he stripped his boots and other layers off him and only found the fractured rib along with bruises over most of his torso.

_ 'Dean we will get this Walt then we will get back to what I was doing before _ .' Micheal whispered angrily in Dean's mind.

"Sammy, he will pay for what he did, even if it takes me and Micheal to work together and get him." Dean promised while carefully laying Sam into the bed furthest away from the door.

Even though Dean didn't sleep that night he just closed his eyes and rested his body while holding Sam's hand that wondered during the night searching him out.

Sam woke with a start that he hurt his rib as he straight up. He looked around the room and was surprised to find Dean, the brother he had been looking for right beside him in the next bed.

"Dean?" Sam questioned hesitantly as if he would disappear before his eyes.

"Sort of, you have me and Micheal both here with you." Dean whispered with his arm thrown over his eyes.

"Can't you expel him?" Sam hesitantly said. "Get rid of him. Come home."

"Can't right now Sam, got stuff to do and Micheal is keeping me busy when he has control, but when he heard you were in trouble he let me have control once he saw that you were alive." Dean sighed.

Sam grumbled to himself as he made his way into the bathroom. Dean realised that Sam didn't have any clothes so he shouted through the door and asked Sam what motel he was at and when Sam told him he vanished and then five minutes later was pulling the car into the parking lot in front of the room.

"Sammy special delivery, breakfast and clean clothes." Dean sung out over the shower that was running in the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later both brothers were sitting after having finished their respective breakfasts and Dean jumped in the shower even though Micheal kept him relatively clean.

Sam sat in front of his computer and was staring at the screen blankly, having no idea how to track Walt down and having no idea how Walt had tracked him down either.

"Okay what do we know about Walt?" Dean clapped his hands together saying. "He might still hold a grudge about us getting Roy killed but that wasn't us that was the Brits. Plus I still need to pay him back for killing us that time before Lucifer."

Sam flinched upon hearing Lucifer's name, it was a microscopic flinch that Dean was used to seeing whenever Lucifer was mentioned in any conversation.

"All we know about him is he's a Hunter. He killed us that one time and he's good with explosives when we went after the Brits." Sam remembers back over previous years and interactions with Walt. "He hunted with Roy until he was killed, don't know what he has been doing the last few years but I remember hearing Donna talking about him at one point."

"And did anyone know what you've been doing since I disappeared or have you been sticking to a pattern?" Dean asks.

"I've been going like the Levis are on us. Never staying in one spot for more than a day and getting cases quickly. I don't like staying without you." Sam thinks aloud.

"Well you haven't got any hex bags or spells on you and the car can't be spelled. The credit card can't be traced." 

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's short but it's all I could muster in for this surprising chapter. We will get back to our regular Sam and Dean chapter next. Enjoy.**

Josh had no idea how long he ran for before he stopped, he didn't want to be on Dean Winchester's shitlist or even have him know his name.

Josh pulled out his phone only to notice that he had no reception. He could see lights ahead of him and started walking in that direction.

After walking what felt like forever but was just three hours in the early morning light as the sun was just rising.

Josh pulled out his phone quickly dailing Walt's number.

Walt: Yeah, what?

Josh: Mission was a bust Dean found out we had Sam.

Walt: Status?

Josh: He killed everyone but me. He wanted to send you a message. 

Josh: He's coming after you and anyone who brings you to him alive gets off his shitlist.

Josh heard a fight break out on the other side of the phone.

Walt: Thanks for announcing it like that now I have to run. Don't come after me or I'll kill you.

Walt hung up the phone and immediately threw it away so that no one could follow him.

* * *

Walt decided that he needed to get out of the country but he couldn't use his usual means as everyone who heard what Josh had said on the phone would have spread it around to everybody on the Hunters network by now.

Walt had no idea if his safe houses were going to be safe. He knew when Dean held a grudge against someone they didn't live for long. He had no idea how he lasted this long when he was part of the reason that Sam was killed nearly a decade ago.

* * *

  
**Please go and read a fantastic story by NegansDoll called Unexpected, it's a Reader fic that is fantastically written and has you hooked from the first chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this took a few days to write as Micheal wanted to go a whole different direction. Big plans for this story are in the works.**

* * *

Sam was surprised that Micheal was letting Dean have control this long but then remembered the Hunters from the other world telling him stories about how Micheal loved playing the long con.

Micheal wasn't idol in Dean when Sam was asleep, he put Dean into memories that he couldn't really fight his way out of easily. Micheal kept a tight lockdown on Dean so he had no idea that he was setting it up so that his monsters could find Walt easy.

Micheal checked on Sam one last time before he disappeared from the motel room they were at for the night and reappeared in front of his lackeys. He moved to the front of the room barking orders at the people he could see while trying to maintain his calm exterior while inside his mind was going through a million different scenarios that might help track this Hunter that Dean wanted to torture before killing. He had the same thought about anyone hurting his three brothers even if he had killed them himselfhimself.

Micheal wasn't going to sit in his office and just do his paperwork because Dean had made him think on things in the last 24 hours then he had the whole time he had control of Dean.

Dean had learned much over his life and one of the biggest was looking after his brother long after his Father had disappeared and then kept at that job after he died. Micheal had learned that if he triggered memories in Dean's mind he could relive them from his point of view and Dean would be none the wiser.

Micheal got out of Dean's head because he didn't want to feel any more for humans then he already. Being in control of Dean was very stressful, he had no idea how anybody could still be alive with all the things swimming in his head.

Micheal paused for a second thinking about his next course of action. What would do if he was in heaven and leading his army against the humans that were defying him? He would just send his armies to that place and eliminate the whole group of people even if it was just one or two people he was looking to take out.

The only problem with his plan was he had no idea where the person was and he didn't have enough control over Dean to get everywhere to look for him and get back to Ssam before he woke up.

He had his monsters out looking for this Walt person but as Dean didn't know much about him other than he was good with explosives, he told his monsters to keep their distance when they found him, but other than that nothing much about him.

Micheal spent the next few hours avoiding all contact with his minions so he didn't have the urge to kill them when they came to report bad news to him as they did every other time he came to his office.

Just before Sunrise he made his way back to where he left Sam and dismantled the traps that he had set up around the motel room so that no one would get to Sam and hurt him more than he was hurt right now.

Micheal didn't really like this distracting time taking himself away from what he wanted to do and taking care of his brother's vessel.

But he knows that if he left Sam in his vulnerable state right now Dean would figure out a way to expel him and close the link between them.

He would bide his time and make sure that Sam was left better protected and didn't need to let Dean know what was happening.

* * *

**I'm also taking part in GISH this weekend so there might be a wait for the chapter. Please review, let me know what you think.**


End file.
